The Cosmic Warriors
by merlin1008
Summary: On the streets of Jump City, there's a new super hero team in town, that the Teen Titans doesn't trust. The team steals away their fans. And the dark force they fight steals away souls. Who will win, Darkness, Teen Titans, or Cosmic Warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Teen Titans story.**

**Robin's POV**

Titans. According to the computer, there's an explosive source of energy down town and it's too large to be safe. We gotta get there and stop it. TITANS GO!

**The titans go downtown to find an army of knights.**

I've scanned them and they aren't the energy source, but stil, TITANS GO!

**Starfire through a giant wave of green firer at the army, but they are unfazed. Cyborg sends a super sonic cannon that does not damage the army. Nothing the Titans do works on the army.**

Who do these men even work for?** Just then, a little boy, who looks like he's at the age of 13, jumps in front of the titans. He wears torn jeans, white shoes, and a white jacket. His hood covers his face and all that can be seen are two yellow eyes. He has a sword on his waist. Beside him is a boy, looking a year younger, with long pointy ears, blue pants, a yellow shirt with the letter a on it. He holds a staff with a white pearl at the top.**

"They're the dark army, sent to find the core sphere." **After answering Robin's question, the two young men grow wings from their backs. The first young man charges at the first half of the army, slicing through it's warriors until they have been defeated. The other boy raises his staff, and the other half of the army is struck by meteors. The entire army turns to black smoke and disappears.**

"Wow, awesome work guys! You destroyed those guys!" "It's nothing, we do this every day. "Really? Hey Robin, let's recruit these guys." I would, but we're out of communicators. You two must be the surges of energy that showed up on my computer. "Yeah, I'm Sun Blaze, I've got a fiery spirit and a Solar Sword." "And I'm Moon Spirit, I'm calm and cool, and with my Lunar Staff, I can use magic and manipulate nature. I'm his servant elf." " And together, we're the Cosmic Warriors.

**Later back at the tower.**

Listen guys, I don't trust those Cosmic Warriors. We're going to have to do some spying on them, find out who they are and what they're doing here.

**Sorry, this might be going slow.**


	2. The Ultimate Attack

**Last time on Cosmic Warriors, Two new heroes that Robin dosn't trust have appeared in Jump City. They're awesome power took out an army that the Titans couldn't even damage. Robin worries of their strength and he and the Titans, cloaked in Raven's spell, are spying on the two warriors after another army's attack.**

"Robin, this is boring. If these guys are evil then why would they attack their own guys?" It was probably a trick by their ruthless leader Beast Boy.

**After a long time spying, the Titans don't find out their identities or anything else.**

"See Robin, nothing evil. They're nothing to worry about." Hmmmmm, I guess you're right.

**The next day, the titans find a new team of villains in Jump City.**

Who are you guys? "We're the Star Breakers. We're looking for the Cosmic Warriors. I'm Dracgio, leader of this team."

**Just then, the Cosmic Warriors jump ** **to the seen. **"Speak of the Devil." "You're finished Dracgio." Dracgio charges but falters as Sun Blaze throws a slash to the chest. Dracgio is only hurt, as he slashes his own sword with an attack that almost hits, but Sun Blaze dodges and stabs Dracgio in the chest killing him. "Azmerath Metrion Cinthos!" **Raven uses her power to freeze the army. **"Combo Attack!" "Semavaris!"** Moon Spirit uses his powers to raise the army's weapons in the air. Sun Blaze then flies in the air spinning around. **"Aredas!" **Moon Spirit blows a large stream of wind around Sun Blaze. Then, the swords surrounding Sun Blaze turn into White Energy and get absorbed into the Tornado, with Sun Blaze in the eye. **"Proti!"** Moon Spirit put a force field around everything in the park besides the army. **"LIGHT SPIRAL!" **The tornado of light charges at the army, and in a large explosion, it's been defeated. ****  
**

**Later, the press has come to the park, interviewing the Cosmic Warriors, but the Titans have gone home.**


	3. The Core Sphere

"Cosmic Warriors, I'm from the Jump City News, did you realize that was the most powerful attack from a superhero ever?" Yes, but all of the warriors would have ran away if it wasn't for Raven. "Are you aware that you're constantly stealing popularity from the Teen Titans?" Well, actually no, we're just in it to keep people safe. "Well, there you have it, The Cosmic Warriors, new Jump City super group is unintentionally stealing popularity, and are now the city's biggest tourist attraction."

"Awww man, they took our fame. Now I'm with Robin these guys ARE jerks." "And they're to powerful to be safe. If they're freakin 13 and 12 now, imagine how strong they'll be later. We need to talk to them." "But how are we gonna find them?" **Just then, the Cosmic Warriors appeared before them. **"Well that was easy." "Hey guys, we need some help. You know that Core Sphere I was talking about? Well, we found out where it is and we need to get it. Can you help us?" "Sure, but why?" "A Core Sphere is a stone that contains the soul of the dark king. You see, many years ago, there was a war between the forces of light and dark. To end the war, the strongest four warriors from the light side faced of against Sinister, the leader of the dark side. No one knows what happened to the warriors. In fact, the link itself was destroyed. What we do know that in order to survive, Sinister reduced his soul into an item called the Core Sphere, and was sent to our world. Now his minions have restored the link and are looking to restore their master to his former strength." "And how do they plan to do that?" "I don't know, but I'm sure they wouldn't go looking for a useless rock. We've gotta find, and destroy that thing!" "Well where is the a cursed object." "It's in the Old Library, the same place where Trigon was awakened." "OK, TITANS GO!"

"Oh Cosmic Warriors, I'm sorry, but we beet ya!" "Bruno! Why you little..." "Whatever you were about to say, I'll take as a compliment. We'll be leaving with the Core Sphere." "No you don't! Merge!"** Sun Blaze and Moon Spiritconnect their items.**


End file.
